


Don't call me baby

by Gxlyleo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Sam Wilson, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxlyleo/pseuds/Gxlyleo
Summary: Where Sam gets a boyfriend and Bucky does not cope well with the situation.domesticidy at it's finest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, barnes - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Don't call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick fluff. English is most definitely not my first language, so there's a big chance that my grammar betrayed me now and then, feel free to correct me!

Bucky liked Sam, he realized while watching his friends handing out food portions and spear clothes. They were working really hard to reach out to people, offering a helping hand in such confusing and terrible times.  
To no one surprise, bringing half of the population back from the death was no easy task. Not only the resources were terrible limited but most citys didn’t hold the capacity to take back their old citizen. The whole situation was strikingly similar to Bucky’s childhood: the hunger, the cold, the fear.  
Lucky for him, he was no child anymore. He was an avenger. God only knows what thell does that even mean these days. The only thing he ever wanted was to help, so his current situation was fine by him. Mrs.Stark had immediately started working with the avengers that were still active, offering her money and contacts to organize and give as much as possible.  
Sam step up in every chance he got, taking most of the responsibilities. Maybe it was the shield, or that Steve had chosen this man to be his right hand man, but Bucky had naturally followed Wilson.  
They never spoke about it, never pointed out, even tho other people gave them wary looks at the sigh of the new Captain America and the ex Winter soldier, they always kept on going, shoulder to shoulder.  
“Fucking move, Barnes” Sam muttered, pushing Bucky to a side as they took more bags of clothes out of the trunk.  
“Stop whining for a second, would you?” Barnes barked back, under his breath. The brown eyes burn thru his skull. Sam hit him with a bag of coats, winter was coming harder than ever. James wonder what was it about bad seasons that they always strike harder when everyone was having a shitty time. Bucky duck the projectile, launching a lazy open hand against Sam’s nape. The avenger groaned, pushing him with his whole body, which would’ve work perfectly with anybody else, but barely move the super soldier. Barnes let out a small laugh in between his teeths.  
The snow was falling watery and thick over the two of them, Bucky shivered and made himself small, he fucking hates snow.  
“Are you allergic to wearing a coat? We get it, you are super soldier, you still can put on a hoodie” Sam teased him, stopping for a second and taking off his third layer of clothes, offering it to Bucky.  
The soldier stayed still, eyes lock on the orange coat “What?”  
“Take it, man, you are gonna freeze… Again”  
Barnes bursted out an ugly laugh, taking the coat out of Sam’s hands, it was tight for him but the warmth was a nice change. It also smell like wood and his friend cologne.  
“Thanks, Wilson”  
They went home after they run out of clothes or food to give out. The last family didn’t get to the hot food, so Sam bought them dinner at a close Mexican place. They leave them with extra money, to find a place to spend the night.  
Bucky study the interaction from a far. It was a small family, two young moms with a little kid. The boy high fived Sam and was asking questions non stop about being Captain America. He heard them chatting casually about Harlem and going back home.  
Sam was a natural, Bucky noticed, he cared for people, in such a tender-hearted manner. Of course, Steve had chosen him. A small smile floated on Bucky’s lips, who was leaning against the shoop door, arms crossed and head slightly cocked to a side.  
“If you need anything” Sam offered, while shaking both of the mothers hands, and sliding a card into the taller one “Just call this number, they are friends”  
“Thanks, Cap” The woman smile was big and tender.  
The little boy shook Sam’s hand, solemnly and Bucky couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face. When the avenger look at his teammate's way something soft and vulnerable was crossing Wilson eyes. It was quick enough that Bucky doubted himself.  
“Let’s go”  
They walked to their apartment in silence, occasionally bumping against each other. They had taken over Steve’s old place. The old man gave them the keys, and a brief tour thru the place, and for some reason that made it even more depressing.  
“We need to paint this place” Bucky mumbled, taking off his- Sam’s actually- jacket and collapsing against the couch.  
Sam fall next to Bucky, sliding down and closing his eyes “Oh, blue and white isn’t your thing, Bucks?”  
“Sue me” The voice came out sleepy and husky. He was so tired, cold days always gnawed at him. And, on top of that, everything was so different now. It was exhausting. Bucky was used to his life turning upside down, being toyed with by destiny. To some degree Barnes had died and come back from the death before, but this time it was way worst, because now he was finally himself. Confuse, drained and without his best friend.  
He knew Steve would always chose Peggy over him, but when they said their goodbyes he had hoped--Shit, part of him believed Steve would’ve at least tried to save him from Hydra. But he didn’t. Which made sense, because that would have been too much messing with time and space, but still… He resentited his friend, which only made him feel more guilty. Steve was allow to be happy. A big sigh escaped his lips, as his brain started to get foggy with sleep. Somethings pass his mind, while he heard Sam standing up again, followed by a blanket covering him and the switch of the lights that echo thru his ears “Should we painted tale? Moss? Yeah moss, we should paint moss”  
“Okay, baby” Sam answered while closing the door of his room.  
Baby?  
Bucky straighten up, eyes wide open “Did you just call me baby?”  
Listen, Bucky didn't used hiss super hearing a whole lot, but his brain immediately tune in with Sam, who breath out a small “Fuuckkkk” under his breath, to then clear his throat “No, I did not” He added picking his head thru the door, looking into the dark, Bucky’s eyes found him right away.  
“Yes, yes you did!” The winter soldier started laughing, delight “Don’t be shy, It suits me”  
“For fucks sakes, Barnes” Sam snapped, closing the door again.  
“Baby not Barnes” Bucky corrected while snuggling against the blanket.  
***  
As most things in Bucky’s life, this backfire on him very quickly.  
It was after an avenger meeting, most of them had already leaved except a couple of them that were trying to figure out the best way to spread resources or simply catching up about the five years they had missed. Sam and Bucky were going thru intel about some organize crime bullshit. As much as Barnes liked to think the Blip had made people seen the better of each other, there was always an asshole ready to take advantage of the situation.  
Bucky was reading some papers when Sam asked him to pass him a document “Hand me the Hydra’s documents, baby”  
And of course the winter soldier choked with his coffee. Scott looked up, with an invested expression on his face “Gonna assume you are not talking to me, right?”  
Bucky throw the papers at Captain America face “There you go, asshole”  
“Thanks, sunshine”  
“Not a problem, you moron”  
“This feels weirdly private” Pepper commented, siping on her coffee and looking between them.  
That little game become a constant for the two of them. The avengers were getting used to it, meanwhile strangers only look surprise for a second, at Captain America calling the ex Winter soldier sweet names to then look even more shock as the soldier answered with a witty insult.  
“Baby, a hand here!” Sam shouted, raising his hand waiting for Bucky to throw the shield back at him.  
They were fighting against a drug cartel, which was incredibly mundane in perspective to their normal gigs- that usually involved way more aliens and less narcotrafic. Bucky took the shield from the floor, and throw it at his friend “There you go, dumbass”  
“How sweet” Spited out the man in front of Bucky, to then shot at him he. The bullets strike down against the metal hand, giving enough time for Bucky to disarm them and knock them out with his flesh fist “Fuck off”  
They ended the mission pretty quickly, Sam was trying to explain everything to a group of cops when Bucky decided to swap in.  
“I can fill them in, Sam” He assure, putting a hand on his friend shoulder. He knew Sam was fried, they had been working non stop for weeks, and to be honest who the hell wanted to talk to cops.  
“You sure?” Sam eyes darted towards Barnes, his eye bags were getting worse by the second  
“Yeah, man, go home”  
“Okay” Sam sigh, saying his goodbyes to the police officers and squeeze Bucky’s shoulder “See ya home, babe”  
The soldier barely made a sound in response, the face of the officer at his right shifted slightly but manage to quickly pull herself together.  
Uh, thought Barnes without putting much attetion to the group.  
Bucky gave the report as quick as possible and got out of there feeling his head starting to hurt. The second thing he noticed, not without being annoy, was that he was starving. A bad side effect of becoming a super soldier: is never enough food. So he grabbed Italian on the way home, making sure his- new- jacket covered his metal arm, no need to terrorize the old lady at the shoop, he thought while smiling back at the short Italian grandma. She always retained him for a couple minutes, excited to find an American with such a good Italian.  
“Riesci a credere che mio nipote pensi che il tuo ragazzo sia capitano america?” She said, with a grin  
“Oh” Bucky lips curl up “Non è il mio ragazzo, ma è Capitano America”  
“I told you!” A young man appeared from the kitchen, carrying Bucky’s order “She swears on god that he's not cap. Also she's the one who think you two are a thing”  
Bucky let out a small laugh, giving the old lady a tender look “È solo mi amico”  
“He’s really cute” She declared with a soft accent  
“Yeah, he’s Captain America doesn't that come with the gig?” The man joked, looking right at Bucky. He was hot, which was on top of the nice grandma one of the many reasons Bucky was a regular of the place.  
“I mean, Rogers wasn’t a hazard to the eyes, but believe me it was mostly make up”  
“¡Non mentire!” The lady snapped with an offended grimace “Steve era sempre di bell'aspetto”  
Only then it click in Bucky’s brain that this lady probably live thru the war. Jesus. He chuckled, mortified with the revelation that the woman was probably younger than him.  
“Okay, nonna we believe you” said her niece with a grin, the brown eyes shimmer with something that got rightfully so caught in Bucky’s throat “Either way your buddy is doing good out there”  
“Yeah, he’s really trying” Bucky voice sounded husky and dry, as he paid the man and took the food.  
“I’m Dante, by the way” He reach one hand, Bucky almost ignores it knowing that his left side was not the friendliest thing to be touch with. Don’t be rude, a voice dangerously similar to Steve’s echo on his brain, he shook the man’s hand with a polite smile “James, everyone calls me…”  
“Bucky, I know, man” The other chuckled, showing a bright smile.  
Barnes used to be great with both men and women back in the old days. Now, he did his best, which was the worst of his old self. He cringe at how awkward the smile he pull off probably looked, and got out of the shoop not before saying goodbye to the old lady, whose name was Marcella- he learned that the first time he had bought food at the place.  
He got to his place still feeling like a fucking teen who was incapable of flirting.  
Sam look at the food like he was about to propose “Oooh, is from Marcella’s?” Only Wilson would be capable of remembering the names of everyone in fucking New york, Bucky felt something warm taking over his chest “Yep”  
“Of all the things Steve pass me, you are the best” Said the man who was still wearing the uniform.  
“Not a thing, remember” Bucky mutter, mockingly, elbowing his friend as he took the food out of the bags. He was about to eat it from the plastic container when Sam slap his hand “Let’s at least use all those expensive plates Steve gave us”  
“Now is us?” Bucky whispered, waiting for Sam to come back with plates and forks “Thought he left it to you?”  
“That only applies to you” The other man’s voice sounded distant from the kitchen.  
“And the shield” Bucky added.  
“Oh no, you are free to grab it. Maybe used it as a plate next time, is the right proportion for your super soldier meals”  
“Pretty sure it still has some blood from earlier”  
“Ugh, yeah, I need to clean that” Sam groan, collapsing against his chair and offering Bucky the plate “There you go, sunshine”  
“You need to stop that” Bucky commented, while stuffing his mouth with pasta “Marcella thinks you are my boyfriend now”  
Sam laugh was fresh and self indulgent “You said you like it”  
“Yeah, what I don’t like is Marcella’s niece thinking I have a boyfriend”  
Sam face shifted, confusion and something else that Bucky could only interpreted as shock filled every inch of Wilson expression. For a second, Bucky’s forties reflexes kick in, and the fear of publicly speaking about being gay took over his body. There was no way on earth Sam fucking Wilson had a problem with him being queer. Sam was the most caring and understanding guy Barnes knew- not even Steve could match Wilson on that area. The horror of exposing himself went away slowly, is Sam, he reminded himself scowling at his friend silence. And he was right, because the confusion disappeared immediately, replace with a big grin.  
“You don’t say…”  
“Don’t be a dick about it, jesus” Bucky defended himself, smiling a little.  
“He’s good looking” Sam agree, shaking his head solemnly “You can do better, but he’s not that bad”  
The other avenger got choked out with his pasta, laughing out pure nervousness. His friend serve him coke with an even bigger grin “Okay, so compliments are literally health hazards around you, good to know”  
The winter soldier scold at him, trying hard not to die on his spaghetti “Fu- off,” He manage to said.  
The rest of dinner was torture. Sam started asking questions about the man, who he decided to call the ‘italian dude’, most of which Bucky had no answer for.  
“You only know his name, really?” They had migrated towards the couch and were sharing ice cream.  
“Yes, Sam for the four time, I only know his name”  
Captain america glare at him, clearly not amuse with his tone “Okay, grumpie, you should ask him out”  
Bucky almost chokes again “No! What?”  
“Why not? You are an avenger, he gotta say yes”  
Barnes cheeks were getting red. Sure he was an avenger, but also an ex assassin. Not the best tinder profile.  
“What if he is straight?”  
To that Sam gave him a meaningful look “Maybe you could, oh jeez I don't know, ask?” Apparently he caught on the hesitation of Bucky’s eyes, because he quickly added “Is cool, Bucks, folks are way nicer nowadays…” He cocked his head to a side shutting his eyes slowly “And if he’s not nice, we can always kick his ass”  
“That’s not very political correct, Cap” Bucky teased.  
“Call it historic repearation, we earned the right to kick some ass”  
“We?”  
To this Sam only smile at him, one eyebrow popping up “Yes, baby, we”  
Oh shit. Why this particular baby made Bucky go all red and hot? He had no clue, but he put a spoon full of ice cream on his mouth to stop himself from saying anything stupid.  
“You know Italian ice cream is way better” Sam voice sounded softer, as he snuggle against the couch “When Steve and I where tailing you we spend some time there. Best ice cream on earth”  
Bucky shook his head in agreement, while stretching, both of them were starting to nod off, so Barnes decided to bite the bullet for the team: he pull the couch blanket over Sam’s body and walked towards his own bedroom.  
“Good night, Sam”  
The avenger mumbled a sleepy answer, but the only thing Bucky got out of it was ‘baby’.

***  
So, on good news Bucky didn’t needed to ask Dante if he was into dudes. He got his answer before he was ready for it, and those were kinda the bad news.  
“Cap’s number?” Bucky asked, throw off “Uhh-I don’t know, man. If you need the avengers for something you can tell me, anything at all-”  
“No, no” Dante cut him off “Ugh, maybe is inappropriate but I was thinking--Uh, I wanted to ask him out” His olive skin got paler, as his brown eyes studied Bucky’s face, like he suddenly realized he was using an ex assassin as his wing man “Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t even know…”  
“No, is okay” He could feel his heart racing, 'what the fuck am I supposed to do?', he thought while struggling to get the words out of his mouth “Listen, I can’t give you his number, but you can give me yours. Not sure if he--Uh--You know, but I can pass the message and let him decided. Is that okay?”  
'The hell are you doing, Barnes??', replied Barnes brain as he tried his best not to die of embarrasment.  
“Yeah! Thanks, Bucky, that would be great” The man reach for a piece of paper, scribbling his number very quickly “Sorry, again, if this is out of place”  
Bucky shook his head so vigorously it gave him a small headache “Nah, believe me, I would let you know if it was. This is okay”

“Barnes are you stupid?” Sam inquire looking down at the paper “You were suppose to get a date for yourself, not me!”  
Bucky was slowly realizing this was not okay. Not only because now Wilson could eternely make fun of him, but also something wasn’t okay about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was like a new bruise, just a ghost of the pain that was about to come. And he didn’t like it.  
'Am I jealous?' the words resonated thru his head.  
What kind of dick got jealous at his friend getting a date? Sure, he liked Dante, but he barely knew the man. He was just some hot dude.  
“Well things change, adapt Wilson” He bicker, eating his Risotto with too much force “The guy is hot, you never get out of the house, is a win/win”  
Sam cocked his head to a side, offended “I do get out of the house, you dick”  
“To see your family, Wilson. You are young and you are fucking Captain America. You know how many chicks Steve used to get? Go out, get leid, and more important get out of my hair for a whole evening”  
“I know Steve, and I know that’s a lie” Sam mumbled under his breath “But if you insist, I would shot him a text”  
“Great”  
“Great”  
It was not fucking great.

***  
Sam went out with Dante next saturday. The whole day was a nightmare, which is not a word Bucky used lightly. For one he got shot, twice, with was part of his gig, but getting shot in the guts is never a fun experience.  
And after the fact Sam got all protective and caring about him, which for some reason made Bucky so much more annoyed.  
'Is because he is going out with the boy you like', a voice terrible similar to Nat’s commented on his head.  
God, he missed her.  
And Steve. Steve is alive, his own thoughts reminded him. But whoever was that old man that was walking around was not Steve. Not Bucky’s at least. Which on a terrible selfish way: was worse than his friend being dead. 'This is what he felt, when they found me without any memories', his mind added… And apparently this was the day of just feeling like shit, because the thought of that made his stomach hurt. He just missed his friend.  
And on top of all the intrusive thoughts, Sam was still hovering around him. The heat of the other man, holding him tight, worry brown eyes going all over his body… It was too much.  
“Dude, stop” He spit out, a bit too loud, making Dr. Strange and Wanda look at their direction “I’m good. Stop it”  
Sam wrinkled his nose, moving away quickly “Shit, Bucks, sorry”  
What? Why was Sam apologizing to him? Bucky glare at him, angry and dizzy from the blood lost “The hell you are apologizing for, Wilson? I’m being a dick, don’t-” Bucky was cut mid sentence by his own groan, as he collapsed against seats of the plane.  
Sam hand were at his side, immediately “Okay, baby, I don’t know what got into you, but I’m gonna need to stop the bleeding. Is that okay? Can I touch you, Bucky?”  
Bucky eyes were blurry and everything was spinning around him. He was almost sure he was about to puke his lunch all over Wilson’s lap. He nodded anyway “Yes”  
“Okay, baby, let’s take this off, is that okay?”  
Bucky nodded, feeling as Sam took his armour off. Suddenly Scott was at their side, helping Sam out.  
“Is this normal?” Wanda’s voice echo around Barnes.  
“No” Sam answered. Maybe it was just Bucky going numb but it sounded kinda choked up. “Strange can you-?”  
“Move”  
And then Bucky puked all over Dr.Strange because life hated him. He tried to apology and then he pass right out.  
He wasn't sure he was dreaming. To be fair it was mostly memories. Of Steve getting beat up when they were kids, of those first months serving, that first round with the red skull, all the tortures they put him thru without any super soldier serum running on his veins, and falling. An eternal fall. Screaming for Steve, seeing the tip of Steve's fingers slip away, and all that white that never stop racing around him until he crashed…  
He opened up his eyes, abruptly, feeling the last scream leaving his body. He found out- after he woke up, completely mortified of puking all over Strange- that the freaking bullets were cover in poison.  
Sam was at his side, big brown eyes looking stern and absolutely shaken out at the same time.  
"You good?" Sam asked, his hand firmly grabbing Bucky's own metal hand.  
As he slowly woke up, taking in his surrounding he realized he was tied up. Not with real rope but with Wanda's magic. The blue eyes darted towards Wanda, she inspecting him like he was a wild animal.  
“Shit” Bucky spit out, the blue eyes piercing against the witch “Could you let go, Wan?”  
The girl hold disappear immediately, Bucky knees gave up on him letting the huge super soldier fall against Sam.  
“God you are heavy”  
“Fuck off, Wilson” Bucky mutter, holding tight to his friend armour. They collapse against the seats. Everything smelled like puke and sweat and Bucky was barely capable of fully opening his eyes “Did I hurt-” He had to ask.  
“No, baby, you did good. Just rest a bit, okay?” Sam low and calming voice made the other avenger slide against the seat, his shoulder relaxing completely “That poison would have kill a rhino, dude”  
Barnes chuckled, snuggling against Sam, his breath still thick and out of control, the sarcasm came thru even if he was incapable of even moting “What a relieve”  
Sam’s hand moved from Bucky’s shoulder to his neck, slightly entangling his finger in the other man hair, he arranged his head to rest against Sam’s shoulder “Take it easy, Barnes”  
“Ugh, please tell me I didn’t puke all over Dr.Strange”  
“Nah, mainly me” Sam laugh resounded thru Bucky’s body “And Strange cleaned out, is cool, isn’t Stephen?”  
“Er-Of course” The voice of Strange sounded weak and unsure but Bucky couldn’t help but to smile.  
***  
Even when they got home things were still shitty for Barnes. He was finally capable of walking by himself, a bit shaky and stumbling but he managed, that didn’t stopped Wilson from basically caring him.  
“Wilson, I was tortured on a daily basis for years, let go” He barked when they struggle to get into the elevator at the same time. Caring all the gear was not easy either.  
Sam scolded at him, his lips pierce into a disapproving grin “I know you can take this, but I can still give you a hand, dude”  
He was not wrong.  
“You know what? When you are right is even more annoying” He purposely collapsed against him, pressing his forehead against Sam’s neck “A fucking poison bullet, I swear to god-”  
“You are not the luckiest guy” Sam agree, moving them out of the elevator, a steady hand on the lower back of his friend.  
“No shit, Wilson” He whispered, with his eyes close while Wilson opened the door, took off the alarm and hang the shield, all while jungling with Bucky, the gear, and their bags “Let’s put you to bed, baby”  
“Stop calling me baby, would you?” Bucky mutter between his teeths. Sam got him into bed, covering the man with too many blankets “Are you trying to overheat me? Because my body's already too hot with all the freaking poison”  
“Stop whining already”  
Bucky mumble a bunch of little insults, as Captain America brought him food and water and then just sat in the end of his bed.  
“You planning on staring at me all night?” Bucky barked, drinking his soup with hesitation.  
“Nope, I got a date remember?”  
'Of course you fucking do', the bitterness of his own thoughts made Barnes blush, nodding and looking straight at his soup “Go get ready then, I don’t think Dante is gonna appreciate the smell of puke and blood”  
Both of them had already shower at the new compound, and if Bucky had to be honest his friend smelled great. Either way the comment seem to go well because Sam let out a big laugh, that stopped abruptly as a little whimper escaped his lips. Even his face shifted in pain. Bucky straighten up, letting the soup to a side and moving towards Captain America.  
“Where?” Bucky inquire, sliding out of the fort of blankets. Sam push him, trying to bury him back into his bed “Wilson, where?”  
“My ribs. Is just a bruise” Bucky walked barefoot towards the bathroom, with Sam trailing behind him “I can take care of it myself, Barnes”  
“What was it? I know you can take care of this, but I can still help you or some shit like that?” Bucky bicker, rummaging around their first aid, he found the cream and look at Sam up and down “Take your shirt off”  
Sam face collapse, a huge grin appearing. He didn’t fight with him, taking off his shirt, struggling and letting a small pained sound leave his lips. Bucky’s throat got dry and his eyes studied the entirety of his friends torso. Don’t go there, Barnes. He put the cream, cold and exuding a strong smell of mint, on his fingertips to then smeared it against Sam’s skin. The other man let out a sharp sound, moving closer to the touch. The brown skin was getting shimmery, making the muscles more preponderant as the cream cover Wilson’s right side. Bucky swallow saliva, feeling his mouth opening a little. 'Come on, man.'  
His friend bent ever so slightly, making himself smaller, which casually lined his mouth with Bucky’s ear. The hot and heavy presence of the other man breath made Barnes go stiff “There you go, was it so hard?”  
Sam clear his throat and mumbled a soft ‘humm’. Barnes quickly washed his hands against his jeans and almost run out of the bathroom “Go get dress, Wilson”

He heard Sam getting dress and singing to himself. Whatever had started growing inside his chest- jealousy, probably- was bugging at him non stop. Even after Sam had leaved the apartment he could feel the tightness around his heart.  
He was frantically walking around the living room, hands in his pockets and biting at his lips fiercely. Sam soup was great but his super soldier stomach had the appetite of a cow and he ended up ordering Rumanian food and eating it angrily as he looked straight at the bare wall.  
He jump like a scare cat when his phone ring.  
“Hi” A soft, rusty voice echo thru the line. Bucky stomach got tied. Even Steve’s voice hurted.  
“Hey, Steve” Bucky voice came out strangled “How you doing?”  
“Meh, you know” The old man tingled with a contained joke “Wan swing by, she told me about the poison. Just wanted to check in”  
“Yeah, it got me pretty bad” Bucky answered, putting the dishes in the washer and leaning against the kitchen counter “Puke on strange and whatnot”  
Steve laugh came soft and low. It almost sounded like his best friend “Regular saturday, then?”  
Bucky chuckled, cocking his head to a side “Shitty, like always. But I’m better, Sam harass me for a few hours and I think the serum burn thru all the poison already”  
“How’s he doing, anyway?” Bucky had the tendency to forget that his best friend was also Sam’s best friend.  
“He’s on a date now” Even someone as oblivious as Steve was capable of picking up the edge on Bucky’s voice “With a hot italian dude”  
“And this annoys, because…?”  
“I was kinda hoping I got to date him” Bucky answered opening a beer and walking towards the couch.  
“You and Sam?” Steve sounded like he had choked on saliva. On the other side of the line the other veteran almost dies when the beer when thru the wrong canal.  
“No, Steve, jesus-The italian dude” He needed to take a second to chuckled and cough. Steve let out a small ‘oh’ that almost sounded disappointed. “Oh?”  
“I mean, it would’ve been nice to know you two had each other”  
“We do” Bucky cut his friend, feeling strangely offended “And we still have you grandpa”  
They talk for almost half an hour. Steve life as elderly time traveler was rather mundane. He spend a lot of the time working on his garden and taking painting classes. Bucky was happy for him, the man deserved a break. And still… It sounded so little like Steve. After a particular bad joke Bucky had busted the biggest laugh he had conceded his friend in a while. In the other side of the line Steve stayed silent.  
“I miss you, Buck”  
Four words. And they made Bucky feel like shit. The thing was, you are suppose to feel guilty when your grandad calls you and you haven't visit for a while, not when your best friend does. He missed Steve too, but he couldn’t bring himself to go visit the old man. There was something about how crude his blue eyes had gotten, or maybe was the way he sometimes zone out, smiling into the distant. Either way, it strike Bucky like thunder. Good old betrayal. He shook his head, pushing the ideas to the back of his head. Steve deserved the happy ending, he was just being a dick.  
“Yeah, me too” He admitted after clearing his voice “I swing by next week, is that okay?”  
“Yes! Tell Sam he can joined, if he wants, of course” the man sounded so apologetic it broke Bucky’s heart “I should go to bed now, Buck, but it was nice talking to you”  
“Yeah, is nice” Bucky felt his throat getting tied up “Good night, man”  
“Good night”  
The bip as the call ended was too loud.  
***  
He heard Sam getting back. And what was worse than that, he heard them getting into Sam’s room. Bucky stood up so quickly his legs got tangled between the hundreds of blankets and he ended up falling to the ground.  
“Fuck” He growl to himself, getting dress as his super hearing started to pick up on whatever was going on in the room next door. For real? Fuck this. He run to the front door without making any sound. He was closing the door when Sam’s let out a small moan. It was low even for his hearing but it made him go still, feeling his heart fall to his stomach. He wasn’t even breathing when Dante said something, to low for Bucky to catch on. The voice of the other man took him out of his stupor. 'That should be me', his own thoughts made him blush. Who was he to deserve something more than Sam? His friend was amazing, heck ask Bucky any- other- day and he wouldn’t even tsutter to declare that Samuel Wilson deserved the whole word. Today tho, Samuel Wilson was high up on Bucky’s 'you are in my eternal last nerv' list. Either way, it was probably better this way: Bucky wasn’t really ready to date anybody. Let alone fuck. He still jumped when any avenger accidently touch him. It was not fair to put some random hot guy thru all the stress and small- but infinite- boundaries Bucky still needed to have. Dante was such a nice guy and he was--Well, the Winter Soldier. He checked his phone. It was 2am. The hell was he supposed to do at 2am? There was no way he was willingly getting back to his apartment. Listening to other people fuck was not going to be the plans for the night. And more importantly he was not about to listen to Sam fuck. One moan was enough for him to feel… He was not sure what he felt but it was definitely enough feelings for the day. So nope, he refused, he rather not sleep at all.  
So he ended up walking around Brooklyn. The weather was awful and he was wearing only a long sleeve and an old pair of sweatpants. Not his fucking day. It was around 6am when he decided to head back, his whole body screaming to him. That poison had done a number on him. He was taking the keys out of his back pocket when Sam open the door. They stare at each other for a painful amount of time. Dante, who stand right behind the avenger cleared his throat, diffusing the tension.  
“Hey, Bucky”  
“Dante” Bucky manage to say, with a polite smile on his face. The soldier moved to a side, to let the other man walk out of the place. Instead Dante kissed Sam in the cheek and whisper something into the other man ear. And for the the thousandth time in the night Bucky wished he didn’t had super hearing.  
“That was great” the man whisper to then look straight at Sam’s brown eyes and added louder “See you on Wednesday, then?”  
Bucky, whos chest felt like a bag of enraged cats, was fed up with them and just rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me” He mutter, moving Sam to a side and getting inside his damn house.  
He heard the door closing a few minute later, as he was snuggling in all the unnecessary blankets. Trying to sud his anger. It was unreasonable, he barely knew the man. Why was he getting all angry about? ‘See you on Wednesday, then?’ was like a kick to the guts.  
A small sound startled him. He pick thru the blankets as Sam got inside his room.  
“What was that?” Sam demanded, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.  
'That was me being a petty asshole'.  
“I been walking in the cold for hours, Wilson” Bucky snapped, grumpier than before. His room had a big pair of windows, and the morning light was starting to shine thru the blinds falling against Sam face. Tragically good looking.  
“And why the hell you did that for?”  
“I have super hearing, Wilson” He look right at his friend’s eyes “And I did not wanted to hear that” The way Wilson face shifted made Bucky realized he actually had forgotten about the little super powers part. Which was even more annoying “I just want to sleep, Sam”  
Captain America open and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water before nodding too vigorously and walking out of the room.  
***  
Sam got Bucky a cat. It was white, tiny and Bucky was sure only animated cat’s were capable of looking this damn cute.  
“Why there’s a cat on the house?” He asked as he walked inside the apartment, with Mexican food in one hand and the groceries in the other.  
“He is yours” Sam sentence, taking the kitten in between his hands. He took the food off Bucky’s hand offering the little animal instead. The bright green eyes look back at him.  
“Wher-How--Why?” Bucky was barely capable of speaking. He hesitated on holding the kitten, his metal arm felt too threatening next to the soft ball of fur.  
Sam noticed, placing his hand on Bucky’s metal one, he took it with as much care as he was holding the animal, and place it on top of the cat little head.  
“Is super soft for a stray” Sam commented, juggling with the food, the kitten and Bucky’s hand “I know you wanted one for the longest time, so I swing by the shelter and picked the grumpiest they had”  
Bucky eyes got teary. Sam got him a cat.  
“Why?” He asked again, finally holding his new roommate. The small animal started purring immediately, and Bucky wasn’t sure he could hold the tears.  
“Because you wanted a cat?” Sam said, unsure.  
But what Bucky was asking was why would Sam trust him with something so fragile? How could he give a literal baby to the Winter Soldier.  
“Hey, baby” Sam laugh, lowering his eyes to met Bucky's that were shimmery with happiness “I wanted to make up to you, for making you freeze for hours the other night. Are you crying?”  
“Is just--Is so small” Bucky voice was choked up.  
Sam bursted out a loud laugh, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder- he was the only person beside Steve who was even allowed to touch him like that, such a mindless and friendly gesture.  
“His name is Alpine” Sam added.  
“Alpine? Really?” Bucky voice cracked as he chuckled rubbing his face against the kittens. The animal started playing with his bear “Kinda on the nose don’t you think?”  
“Thought you were gonna like it”  
He loved it.  
***  
Bucky followed his promise and swing by Steve’s the next Saturday. Sam was to busy with Dante to tag along. The house was in the suburban part of Queens, which was quite a surprise to Bucky. ‘Peggy’s idea’ had said Steve when he asked about it. Either way he got there early and they eat and chat almost like they always did… Only that was a complicated concept for them...  
The forties were a long confusing memory for Bucky, so those dinners and chats weren’t really the norm for them- not in a long time at least. Afterwards they were to busy running away and then with the avengers to really spend quality time together.  
So what was their normal?  
He knew it existed. Maybe it still did. There's something about growing up alongside each other, fighting the war together, fighting Stark, Zemo, Thanos, or any other asshole who was dumb enough to get in their way. There was something there. Love and friendship for sure. And loyalty until… Well, until Steve drop his sorry ass for the past.  
But Bucky knew that Steve had always been a notch too self indulgent but also too selfless, and too reckless, and too brave, and even too fucking patriotic. And when Steve fall in love with Peggy, he had fallen a bit too hard. So of course he had chosen her, and even if Bucky had made his mind to never said it out loud: that hurted him. Because until shit hit the fan, Bucky though… Heck, Bucky believed that even if he had done terrible things, even if he didn’t deserve Steve at all, he was always gonna count on his friend loyalty.  
But he was wrong.  
And at his core, Bucky couldn't help to understand Steve. The winter soldier was too messy, too bloody, so why would Steve want to get involved with him when he got the opportunity to play houses in Queens?  
And that pain may never go away. So this was all they had left, a bunch of pain and a lot of love.  
He looked at the other man, sipping his tea and smiling, and he couldn’t help to compare him to Sam. And somewhere deep in his heart, he knew: Sam wouldn’t have left. They were never gonna make that promise to each other, because their gig was the type that can get you dead in a second. But Barnes was absolutely sure Wilson was gonna stick to his side until the end, the same way he knew, he was not leaving Sam- no matter how annoying it was that he got the hot guy.  
It was past midnight when they call it a night. Bucky hugged the old man, leaning slightly which brough flashback from pre serum Steve.  
“Take care, Stevie” He mutter with a grin as he walked down the front steps.  
“Hey, Buck” Steve said when Bucky was all the way down the stairs, one hand in the door “Have you think maybe you are not really jealous of Sam?”  
“What?”  
“I was just thinking, maybe it’s not about Dante” He said again, giving his friend a suggestive look.  
'The hell is that suppose to mean?'  
“You lost me” Bucky admitted, shrugging  
Steve smile was a bit taunting “Just try to rethink the situation, okay?”  
“Uhh, yeah, sure” Bucky assure, frowning “See ya, man”

He didn’t needed to rethink the situation, because the situation slap him in the face as he walked inside his house. This time it was not jealousy what he felt, it was hard and sharp pain: Dante was on his couch, covered with his blankets, petting his cat, cuddling his… Friend.  
Thankfully Alpine jump off Dante's lap and run towards Bucky. The small steps were hilarious but Barnes was barely capable to smile, as he picked the little kitten from the floor.  
His heart was pounding, a feeling he knew to damn well took over him.  
Betrayal.  
But to who? The stranger who choose to experience domesticity with someone else other than him? Or his friend who… What? His friend who what? Had a life beside him?  
“Hey, guys” He said while kissing Alpine nose.  
“Hi, Buck” Dante voice made Bucky’s skin do something odd. Not a good feeling.  
Sam straighten up, moving away from Dante. Bucky knew the sleepy expression on his friend face as he stretch and asked him, “How was it?”  
“Really good, actually” Bucky said, and was surprised he was not lying “You should go see him”  
Sam eyes darted away from Bucky, clearly ashamed “Yeah, sure”  
He put Alpine on the floor and took off his jacket- Sam’s actually- and hang it next to the shield. The shining metal made his chest ache.' What is it, now?' The little kitten followed him to the bedroom and started crying when Bucky took more than a second to get him to bed.  
“Don’t be so whiny” Bucky mumbled, the kitten replied with an annoy little sound “You are spending too much time with Wilson”  
He tried to sleep but the sounds from the living room were torturing him. This is stupid. After turning in his place for the hundred time he remember what Steve had said. Not because he actually wanted to go thru the mental distress of thinking about the situation at hand, but because everytime Sam let out one of his husky laughs his chest tangled up with pain and discomfort. He also realized that when Dante spoke, even the smallest of sound it annoyed him. On his defense the man had a terrible sense of humor, and wouldn’t shut up. He almost jumps out of the bed when his super hearing pick up on the Italian saying “Come on, Sam, there’s no way he can hear us”  
“Stop” Sam voice was sweet and gravelly and Bucky almost dies right there and then. He put the pillow over his head, put on headphones and made sure the music was as loud as technologically possible. Troubled man was ringing in his ear as he slowly fall asleep.

The music had stopped at some point in the night. The noises of cars and the city filled the room. He stretched out, petting Alpine’s head who cried to be put down “There you go”  
He walked barefoot and shirtless out of his bedroom. In the kitchen the smell of coffee and eggs was a clear sign that Sam was already awake. And Dante, of course. He could hear them chatting. Bucky got inside the bathroom, closing the door a bit too hard.  
He was about to get in the shower when he catch his reflection in the mirror. The hair was getting out of control. The brown tips were brushing against his shoulder, curly and tangled. The scissor were on his hand before he realized what he was doing. To be fair the man was pretty good at cutting his own hair, and when it was time for the clippers buzz made him relax enough to lose the tension that his roommate and his new fling was causing him.  
Uh.  
He shook off the hair from his shoulders, making a mental note to clean the floor, now absolutely covered with dark-brown strands. He turned the shower on, cleaning all the small pieces of hair out of his body. He almost forgets about Sam and Dante, when half and hour later he walked inside the kitchen looking for the broom.  
He wished he was wearing something more than a towel.  
“Oh, sorry” He mumbled, taking the broom and moving as fast as it was possible without running.  
“Your hair” Sam let out, cup of coffee floating near his lips.  
“On the bathroom mainly” Bucky answered, smiling at them. He catch Dante’s eyes glued to his metal arm, shoulder and traveling towards his abdomen. Meanwhile Wilson was looking at his hair like Barnes head was literally on fire… Being stare at was not Bucky’s way to start anything, let alone the morning, so he run out of the kitchen without giving it too much thought.  
He got dress first, realizing that walking around naked was maybe not the best tactic, and then cleaned the bathroom to the best of his abilities. He heard Dante leaving, and almost fall on his ass when Sam appeared almost immediately behind him.  
“You chop your hair off” Sam repeated, almost in disbelief.  
“Yes?” The blue eyes study his friend expression “It was a mess”  
“Yeah, but…” Sam hand when to the top of Bucky’s head- he had cut it like he used to do, forties style, but fading the sides like dudes nowadays did- so when Wilson tangled his fingers to the small strands the side of his hand involuntarily brush against Bucky's cheek “I liked it”  
Bucky chuckled, moving his face against the touch. Sam force Bucky to get in front of a mirror and started styling the new haircut.  
“All that hair, man” Sam whine “My niece is gonna be sad, she liked braiding it”  
“You like braiding it” Bucky mutter under his breath, closing his eyes slightly as Sam finger run over his head, playing with it “You can at least pretend to like the haircut, is basic politeness”  
His friend stroke the bangs, making into a curly mop “You look-” His voice trailed off, Bucky opened his eyes, finding Wilson reflection staring at him. There was something glowing in the brown eyes, something heavy enough to make Bucky look away “Like the pictures at the museums. But better”  
Bucky turned around slowly, leaning against the sink and smiling at Sam “Museums, uh?”  
Sam eyes lower to find Bucky's, a smirk covering his face “What can I say, used to be a fan”  
“Oh, I can only imagine the disappointment when I demolish your car”  
“You still owe me a car, man” Sam started fixing the brow hair again “You remember that?”  
Bucky shook his head. Not really, there were some glimpses but to many blanks to construct anything. The only solid memory was about Sam, the red and metal wings flying around him, how vivid and unchain the man looked moving thru the air “Just your wings. I thought they were part of you”, Bucky let out a small laugh, his metal fingers brushing against Sam’s shoulder blades.  
“Like your arm?” Sam eyes soften, resting his hand against Bucky’s left arm. The soldier nodded “You ripping them feels a bit more insulting now. But if it makes you feel better you only stole my steering wheel, the rest of the damage was kinda colateral”  
Bucky scold, memories of air and fighting flash to him. His hand fall from Sam’s blades to his lower back, he move it quickly and hide it on his pockets “You are not letting that go, are you?”  
“Nuh uh, you own me a car and a pair of wings” Sam said looking away and walking outside the bathroom.  
“Steering wheel and left wing is what I heard”

***  
Bucky bough a steering wheel on friday. He wrapped it up like a present and left it on his friend locker at the compound. When the bag fall on top of the man he looked at Bucky, a puzzle expression on his eyes. The other only winked at him and left before he got to see the aftermath of his joke.  
Wilson had put the present in their book shelf, right under the TV so it was impossible to miss. The red and blue leather steering wheel was anything but cute.  
“Don’t put that there” Bucky cried, as he saw the joke backfire.  
“Oh, sorry does my decoration bothers you?” Sam bicker, collapsing next to Bucky on the couch.  
“I should’ve just bought you a car” Bucky mumbled, while petting Alpine.  
“A carless steering wheel is more useful in New york than an actual car” After saying this Sam took his phone out his pocket, letting out a small chuckled. He stood up, stretching and letting out a pained sound.  
“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Bucky offered, turning the tv on “Lang told me I should check out Glee”  
“Of course he did” Sam laugh was sweet “I would love to, but I already made plans with Dan”  
Dan. Bucky managed to nodd, fucking Dan.  
“Good luck”

Bucky was starting season two of Glee- he was not amuse with it- when Sam came back home. He heard it before the man walked in, well he heard the keys striking against everywhere but the keyhole.  
“Sam?” He called, confuse.  
“I can’t open the door” Said a voice on the other side.  
Bucky paused the show, getting up and opening the door for his roomate. Sam look embarrass and smelled like wine and cologne “Sorry, baby”  
“You drunk?” Barnes had never seen Sam drunk before, maybe a bit tipsy but not 'I can't open my apartment' drunk.  
Sam tried to walked in, tripping on his own feet and landing right on Bucky. The other avenger stable him “Where’s your boyfriend?” he added as he walked Sam to the couch, taking off the man jacket and putting a blanket over him.  
“I don’t know, I don’t have one of those” Sam answered with a snort “If you mean Dan, he’s at his place”  
“And he let you get back home like this?” Fucking Dan. Sam chuckled, reaching over to Bucky, and grabbing him by the shirt. The other avenger let out a surprise noise, falling next to him. And all the sudden Sam was snuggling against Bucky’s side “Wilson?”  
“Barnes?” Sam asked, resting his head in Bucky’s shoulder “Does this bother you?”  
He laugh at the question, passing an arm over Sam’s shoulder, making himself more comfortable “So, you want to watch glee now?”  
“God no” Sam whine, chuckling and taking the control remote and putting play to the show “Awful, just awful”  
***

Sam started painting the living room by himself. It was one of the few weekends they have to themselves. Bucky had spend the afternoon with Steve, buying groceries and walking around Queens. When he got home half of the apartment was green.  
“Wh--” Bucky almost drops the bag of food to the floor “Did Bruce exploded in here or?”  
“Moss is a horrible color, Barnes. Horrible” Sam answered, his face full on little green freckles.  
He took off the expensive jacket Sam had bought for him and looked around, a hand on his waist “Is way better than the baby blue”  
They worked pretty fast together. Bucky’s hair got covered in little droplets of green, which Sam found amusing for some reason.  
“Hey, can I asked you something” Bucky said, when they stop to eat ramen on the floor “What’s up with you and Steve?”  
Sam right eyebrow raise so high it may had fallen from his face “Me and Steve?” He waited for Bucky’s little nod, letting out air between his teeths “I know I should visit him more often, but--I don’t know how you do it”  
Bucky put the cup of ramen down, with a frown “What do you mean? Is still Steve, Sam”  
Captain America clench his jaw like he was biting on nails “Listen, I love the man. And he absolutely deserved a chance at life. But--When we met I had put my life in order again. I was working with VA. Counseling, you know that. I had a house, and a car, and health insurance” He trailed off, with a chuckled “And suddenly I also had Captain America and Black widow on my front door, asking me to help them. I didn’t even think twice before letting them in. You know how worry my mum was? I spend two years tailing you who, no offense, looked and acted like a psycho, was literally a fugitive, then got into a civil war with Tony Stark of all people and then got fucking snap into oblivion by a giant purple alien”  
“Pretty shitty but you lost me” Bucky admitted, sippin on his coke.  
“Most of that I did because it was the right thing, but also because I care about Steve, and Nat too. We were a team, and I was more than ready to give up all the nice things I build for myself. And then I get back and Nat is--Nat is dead and Steve look at us twice and then run away into the sunset with a woman he barely knew. I spend two freaking years, running around looking for you, two, Bucky, just because he asked me too. And okay, maybe I already kinda care for you, but that’s not the point. Not only that, but he went to the freakin past and let you--” He was spitting every word and stop death on his tracks as he realized what was about to come out of his lips.  
“I’m okay with that” Bucky said, as clear as possible “You are not the one to hold that over his head, Sam”  
“I know, Bucky but you deserve so much more. Not my business I know, but… I’m so angry at him” Sam put his hand on the air “And I also know Steve has every right to do what he did. I’m just--Pissed. Even after he gave me the shield, I’m mad, man. It’s feels like i trusted him and he-”  
“I get it” Bucky cocked his head to a side “Believe me I do. But Steve is not the same anymore. He changed. Whatever happen in the past, whatever made him choose to stay… He is not the boy from the forties, hell he probably isn’t the man that showed up at your front steps either. But it is Steve”  
Sam shrugged, at the same time he took Bucky’s hand in his. He press the flesh palm against his cheek “I’ll go see him, I swear”  
“We can go together” Bucky usure, throat dry at the feeling of the other man skin “You can even bring Dante”  
Wilson face shifted, dropping Bucky’s hand and getting on his feet “Let’s keep on working”  
***  
Bucky paid his other debt a week after. They had spend the day helping at a soup kitchen on Harlem and walked home in the complicit silence they were used to.  
It was late but Gideon’s church- Sam’s brother- was open. Sam asked him to wait a minute, as he rushed inside. Bucky walked around the building sitting down on a bench, playing with the necklace that was hidden in his pocket.  
Sam appeared a while after, hands in his pockets and tired eyes “Gideon says hi”, he collapsed against the bench, leaning against Bucky.  
“Hey” Bucky mumbled, taking out the present of his pocket “Left wing”  
He opened Sam’s hand, dropping the necklace on top of it. It was gold but nothing too showy, just a fine chain and a small pendant. It looked exactly like Sam’s wing.  
Sam stare at the jewelry for a hot second, lips slightly open. He played with the little wing, holding it between his fingers “I-What the hell, Buck?” He let out a small laugh  
The other man shrugged with a smirk “I owed you” He shifted in place, trying to hide the red of his face “Too much?”  
“Yes, definitely” Sam smile was so big Bucky chest was about to give up “Is really nice”  
Bucky chuckled “Can I?” He reached over, taking the necklace and putting it on Sam, his finger brushed against the other man neck making his friend shiver. The fucking metal fingers, man. Sam took the pendant again, looking at it with something warm and entangled in his eyes.  
Bucky didn’t realized they were about to kiss until that heavy stare came his way. Their eyes met like cars crashings. The air got stuck in Bucky’s throat as he lean in, glancing down at Sam’s mouth…  
“Captain!” Someone shouted. Bucky moved away so quickly his metal hand went thru the wooden bench.  
“Fuck” He mutter, biting his lip and looking at the new made hole “Shit”  
Sam burst into a breathless laugh as he wave to the kids that had recognize him “Hi boys!”  
“Don’t tell Gideon” Bucky mumbled, trying to shake the wood chips of his sleeve “Jesus--Shit, I shouldn’t say jesus in church like that. My mama would’ve killed me”  
“She would?” Sam asked, intrigue. The tension of before had disappeared like it never happened. 'What really had happen?' “You never talk about your family”  
Bucky shrugged, standing up and offering his flesh hand to Sam, who not only took it but tangled his fingers with him. Uh?  
“I don’t remember much of them. Flashes mostly”  
“Like what?” Sam push with the right tone to make Bucky speak up.  
“Like my little sister favorite toy, or my mum’s voice, she definitely didn’t like me cursing or around Steve, that much I remember” He chuckled, squeezing Sam’s hand and sharing suggestive look “She said he was bad influence”  
“My mum said something similar” Sam agree with a snort “They are always right, aren’t they?”

***  
“Don’t be a fucking dick” Sam snap, hitting him in the hand and whispering fiercely “I don’t give a shit, you and your super soldier stomach can get fuck. This are mine now”  
They were fighting over a piece of food, not even large or tasty, but at those stupid gala’s Pepper force them to go that was the equivalent of actual food.  
“Go steal your boyfriends food, Wilson” Grumbled Bucky under hi breath while eating the entire thing.  
“Fuck right off, you fuckin---”  
“Captain!” A man said with a polite smile. Politician, probably. Bucky walked away not trying to get involved with the situation. Sam glare at him before shaking the man’s hand.  
Barnes disappeared in between the crowd, looking for another avenger or…  
“Bucky”  
Dante.  
“Hey, man” Bucky said, putting a smile on his face “Sam let you alone?”  
“Yeah, I’m starting to regret saying yes to this” 'So hot', the other man eyes shimmer with anxiety “I’m also starving which doesn't help to the situation”  
Bucky chuckled, and look around, searching for any food “Me too, dude” He admitted “Come with me”  
Dante raised an eyebrow but finally shrugged it off. Bucky may be retired from the job, but old habits die hard so he knew exactly were the entries and exits of the building were. When he-- Well took care of people, he always spend time on expensive parties like this, all those building were at heart pretty similar so finding the kitchen was not hard work.  
One of the cooks recognize Bucky right away, he shook his hand like he was only an avenger and not the fucking winter soldier, and let them take some extra food. They ended up with their hands full of food, sitting down in hallway.  
“Are we allow to be here?” Dante asked stuffing his mouth with something that look like fish.  
“Probably not” Confessed Bucky eating a piece of bread with caviar on top “I never liked this shit”  
“First time I try it, it doesn’t live to the expectation”  
Bucky surprised himself liking Dante. He was a nice guy, and it was hard for him to remember why he had starting hating the man in the first place.  
“So,” Bucky started when they finished all the caviar “How’s things with Sam?”  
Dante took his time, biting slowly on his food and looking at Barnes like he didn’t quiet trusted him. The corner of his lip curl into a defeated smile “Not good, having in mind he’s in love with his best friend”  
The first though that strike Bucky was: Steve? And then he realized, he was Sam’s best friend now. So naturally, he choked with salmon.  
“Wot-h?” He manage to said, feeling the fish attempting to kill him.  
“Come on, man” Dante eyes got more distant and stormy “I’m not trying to call you dense, but, it’s pretty obvious”  
No is not!  
“What?” He repeated, baffled.  
“What on earth are you two doing?” Sam voice echo thru the hallways. Bucky couldn’t stop staring at Dante who snorted, putting his attention in Sam.  
“Bucky bribe the cook” Dante said with a grin.

The rest of the night was a blur. Bucky tried to be polite with strangers, and when Steve appeared, he put all the effort in the word to actually carry a conversation. Eventually Steve hit him in the back of the head.  
“What the-What?” He said, moving back to evoid the wine that he had just spill from his glas to stain his white suit.  
“Where you at?” His friend demanded to know, wrinkling his nose and glaring at him “Cuz you are not here”  
Bucky looked around, trying to search for any unwanted ears “This is not the place”  
Steve eyes shut close, studying his friend “Should I be worry?”  
Bucky snorted, taking a sip at his drink “Nah”

‘Nah’ he said ‘nah’ and yet a week later he was still zoning out caught into his own mind. Steve hand hit him on the neck again. “Start talking, would you?”  
So he did. He told him everything. Every time they spend hours on their couch, on their little green living room with their cat, how it didn’t matter that was basically routine because Bucky’s heart race each and every time Sam put his head on the soldier shoulder.  
And Steve listen to him, his blue eyes glowing with tenderness.  
“I told you it was not about the italian dude” Steve mutter eventually.  
“Oh really? ‘I told you so’, that what we gonna do?” Bucky bicker, drinking a swing of beer “I’m fucked, Steve, fucked”  
The other man looked at him like he was acting like a child.  
“You are overreacting” Steve put his hand in the air when Bucky glare at him “What’s the issue? You two are into each other, is great”  
“There’s no way Wilson is stupid enough to want- To want anything with me” Bucky collapsed against the chair.  
“You do realize you two are already practically in a relationship right? Believe me, that’s pretty similar to my marriage”

Maybe Steve was right. They did acted like a couple. Sometimes Sam went as far as to hold his hand, randomly and tenderly.  
Somehow they manage to keep acting like nothing was happening until the night Sam fulfilled his promise. He went to Steve’s. Bucky had cancel last minute, missing the opportunity to spend what was probably gonna be a really awkward dinner, because Scott and him got a heavy mission, dismantling an active Hydra cell. It got out of hands and ended up needing some backup. They pull it off, either way. Cover in blood and sweat but alive.  
Bucky got home around dawn, to find a very awake Sam. He was sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. When Bucky walked in he stood up immediately, and then he just froze up.  
“Hey, Wilson” Bucky said, opening the fridge and taking out a water bottle “How was it with Steve?”  
Sam didn’t answer, moving towards Bucky and hugging him “You should’ve told me”  
For a second Bucky feared that Steve had snitch, his heart dropping to the floor but then Sam added “Steve can wait, dude. Don’t jump into missions alone” The man had both of his arms around Bucky’s waist mumbling the words against his skin.  
Barnes chuckled, hugging back and leaving a mindless kiss against Sam’s temple “I think I can take care of myself, Wilson”  
“Steve said the same shit” Sam grumbled, hugging tighter “I don’t care, I know you can, I still like being there”  
“So it went well?” Bucky asked, leaning against the kitchen counter without letting go of Sam. It was too long for any normal hug but neither of them moved.  
“I scream a little” He admitted, guilty “But, it wasn’t terrible. He also lecture me a bunch, like always”  
Bucky laugh echo thru both of them. Sam hand traveled towards the other man shoulders, and then his head, stroking the short hair. The air was getting thick around them and when they move they did it on sync. Lips clashing and hands grabbing like their life depended on it.  
They got lost into it, moving towards the living room and only stopping when Alpine almost makes them trip.  
“The cat is trying to kill us” Bucky said, chuckling and kissing Sam again, a soft and quick kiss, as they fall into the couch.  
“Not the first time that happens to us, baby” Sam voice was huskyer than usual, turning into the best of sounds Bucky had ever heard “T’challa was pretty into that, too”  
“I like that” Bucky mumble, humming softly against Sam ear.  
“T’challa trying to kill us?” Sam asked, confuse but too lost into the situation to care.  
“When you call me baby, I like that” Bucky admitted, holding the other between his arms.  
They couldn't make any promises and yet he knew as he kissed Sam's lips, that this was the start of one.


End file.
